Happy Endings?
by taintedmoonx
Summary: ONE-SHOT Dawn wonders why Ash doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Misty is furious and possibly jealous...? May and Drew have a happy ending between them both. And Brock? The usual, of course. Pokeshipping, Contestshipping, AAML, DAML


**A/N: Omg, sorry guys! I haven't been updating in sooo long...I'm really sorry but um...-mumbles pathetic excuses- yea...so, just to say that I'm not dead, I've decided to write a short one-shot with Pokeshipping and Contestshipping!**

**So..please don't be mad at me!**

**Disclaimer: I own Pokemon. So sue me. -gets dragged off and sentenced with a fine too high to post-**

**Enjoy!**

**(This story takes place where everyone knows each other, if you're confused, you'll see what I mean later, and I tried to keep everyone as IC as possible!)**

**Warning: Ending kinda of cheesy.**

* * *

"Hey Ash..." Dawn said to the raven-haired boy as the three (including Pikachu) walked over to the Pokemon Center, "in all your years of traveling why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"A what?!" Ash spluttered, blushing bright red, "Well...I..I uh...I haven't been thinking about that kinda stuff lately."

"So what _have _you been thinking about?" Dawn inquired curiously, her mind conjuring up some -ahem- X-rated fantasies...

Ash's eyes glazed over and Dawn swore she saw bright stars twinkling in them. The Pokemon trainer's mouth started watering as he reeled off some of his favorite delicacies, "Well, y'know, we haven't stopped by that many towns recently so I was thinking that maybe next time we could find a pizza parlor, or maybe a burger joint? Ooh, and in Brock's map it said that Solaceon had a really good five-star French cuisine..."

Dawn nearly stumbled over her own feet as she heard the things that Ash loved to dream about. They were light years away from what she had in mind.

The blue-haired girl cleared her throat and pointed out, "Ash, we're in the _Johto _Region. Solaceon is miles away, and does visiting Misty, May and Drew ring a bell in that thick skull of yours?"

Ash flushed lightly and he shuffled along in an embarassed silence. Dawn rolled her eyes as Pikachu, who was trotting along silently, sweatdropped.

"So are you sure you haven't had or at least thought about getting one? Like Misty perhaps?" Dawn blurted out questioningly.

Ash tripped and fell on his bottom, "WHAT?" he squawked indignantly, "MISTY!? She hates me!"

Dawn's delicately plucked eyebrows rose and she remarked suggestively, "Are you saying that --"

"I didn't mean anything like that!" Ash was practically turning blue from hyperventilating. "And besides," he muttered unconvincingly, "I'm too busy to get a girlfriend."

"But..but...but..." Dawn practically cried as she produced, seemingly out of thing air, a manila envelope labeled 'Black Mail,' "May and Drew already got together! And look!" The blue-haired coordinator shuffled through her envelope and held out some rather intimate photos. "They already did -censored- and -censored-!!"

Ash had almost fainted from an oncoming waterfall of a nosebleed and he replied weakly, "Let's just...hurry up to the Pokemon Center...Misty will get mad."

Pikachu patted his trainer comfortingly on the head.

* * *

The couple sat in silence watching the irate water Pokemon trainer pace in front of them while Brock fed the Pokemon. Misty was mumbling something incoherent under her breath. Some of her sentences went along the lines of "stupid," "when I get my hands," "Dawn and Ash," "kill."

May, slightly worried for her friend, turned to Drew and began quietly, "I feel a bit sorry for Misty."

The green-haired coordinator raised his eyebrows and didn't reply, signaling for the brunette to go on.

"She obviously likes Ash and has already dropped so many hints for him but he still doesn't get it! Sometimes I wonder what I should do with that thick skull of his!" May griped.

Drew leaned back casually and closed his eyes, "Yeah, but I know how she feels. That's exactly what I had to put through with you."

"I know! See -- hey!" the brunette spluttered, finally just realizing the insult in the comment.

Drew smirked and cracked open an eyelid, "I suppose that's one of the things I like about you," and he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek.

May blushed eight shades of red as she hissed, "Drew, we're in public!"

Said-coordinator gave a lazy smile to show he didn't care and stated, "Ash and Dawn are back -- this isn't going to be pretty."

May panicked, "What do we do!?"

"Watch."

* * *

"So you're _sure _you don't like Misty?" Dawn pressed.

"No -- I mean yes!"

"Denial, Ash," Dawn tsked and shook her head disapprovingly, "not healthy for one such as your self."

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Ash cried, "just march right up to her and proclaim, 'I LOVE YOU?' She'll probably beat the living crud outta me for being back so late _then _answer me!"

"So you _do --_"

"That's not the point!"

Dawn sighed and said, "Then you'll just have to tell her privately...but once she's calmed down," the coordinator added.

Ash groaned.

Pikachu patted his trainer's head again.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING BACK SO LATE?" Misty hollered at a sheepish Ash and Dawn.

"We were just --" Dawn tried to explain but was cut off by Misty.

"JUST WHAT, HUH? TELL ME OR I'LL PUNCH YOU STRAIGHT TO --"

"C'mon Mist, calm down," Ash said soothingly, "it's not that late. And, um, we need to talk."

"DAMN STRAIGHT WE NEED TO TALK. I --"

"No. _Now. _Privately, " Ash looked around nervously: Brock was flirting with Nurse Joy, Dawn had given him a thumbs up, May smiled encouragingly while Drew mouthed 'good luck, you'll need it. Really badly.'

The raven-haired trainer gulped and led the way to an empty room.

"Well, Mr. Ketchum? What is it that you need to tell me about?" Misty snapped irritably, her hands on her hips.

Ash scratched the back of his head but immediately straightened when Misty barked, "Don't slouch!"

"First of all, Mist, I need to explain that what Dawn and I were --"

"I WAS RIGHT!" Misty shrilled, pointing an accusing finger at the boy in front of her, "YOU LIKE DAWN DON'T YOU? YOU LIKE HER EVEN THOUGH..."

"NO!" Ash was alarmed, "No, no, no, no, I don't like Dawn in that way. I...Mist? Are you crying?"

"What does it look like stupid? I'm weeping happily because you don't like Dawn?"

Ash sweat dropped and tried to continue but was cut off again.

"Before you start explaining things and jumping to conclusions (cue sweatdrop), " Misty started, "Let me clear some things up for myself. I. Love. You. Ash."

With those words, Misty leaped into said-trainers arms and planted her lips on Ash's. Ash was a bit surprised that things had turned out this way but mentally shrugged and pressed his lips back. He pulled away and breathed, "Love ya too, Mist." And he leaned in and kissed her again.

**OoO**

Outside of the room, May took her ear off of the door, grinned and high-fived Dawn. Then, she sprinted back into the lobby and hugged Drew tightly, murmuring, "I love happy endings."

Drew smirked knowingly and kissed May on the lips, breathing in her lovely scent.

"...but I also love you, Drew."

"Way to ruin the moment, May...and love you too."

* * *


End file.
